ANOTHER REALITY, ANOTHER STORY
by Leo-leo-leo y leo
Summary: "miedo y desesperación, dolor y confusión, todo desaparecerá si tan solo lo deseas, solo tienes que venir a nosotros, y dormir, ¿que dices, espadachín negro, aceptas?" una voz seductora dijo esas palabras, pero, que resultado podría tener entregarse eternamente a la tierra de los sueños? entren y lean esta super producción.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwaaaaaaa nakamas míos!**

 **Por fin!, por fin!, por fin! Por fin el día de hoy se estrena el tan esperado –al menos por mi, espero no –fanfic de SWOR ART ONLINE que les hará ver sus sueños desde una óptica muy diferente a la acostumbrada. En esta historia habrá drama de a montones, un poco de comedia y romance, pero sobre todo, ¡!dramaaaaa!**

 **Cada capítulo será narrado desde la óptica de un solo personaje, con algunas inusuales interrupciones de narra del autor, esto con el fin de que conozcan y entiendan el papel de cada uno dentro de la historia. Cualquier cosa que necesite aclarar, se hará en las notas al inicio o al final, así que préstenle atención. La primera temporada tendrá al menos 15 capítulos, tal vez más, y serán publicados los sábados, y si me tardo, lunes para su lectura, y por sobre todo, ¡COMENTEN, CARAJO, COMENTEN!**

 **Perdón por mi exabrupto, pero si no comentan, ¿qué? Sean buenos y comenten onegai. Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, no lo duden.**

 **Empecemos:**

 **SWOR ART ONLINE no me pertenece, es propiedad de Reki, pero la trama de la historia es de mi autoría, no al plagio, gócenlo.**

" **AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO"**

Llegó la primavera! Ah! Una hermosa etapa del año, verdad.

Uno goza enormemente de esta etapa aquí en Japón, con los cálidos rayos del sol que la diosa Amaterasu envía para borrar los estragos de un crudo invierno más, las bellas flores de cerezo que con sus aromas y colores nos alegran la vida, lucen en todo su esplendor en todas las islas, festivales como el Hina Matsuri o el Hana Matsuri que son tan divertidos, las muñecas adornadas, las carrozas de primavera, las ceremonias en los santuarios Nara, Hie, Futusan, todo es tan hermoso!.

Y sería aún más hermoso si pudiera disfrutar de ellos, participando de los festivales con mis amigos, y no encerrada en esta sala de clases.

Mamá me odia, eso lo sé. Ella sabe que nunca me ha gustado estudiar economía o administración empresarial, pero como ustedes se podrán imaginar, ni papá ni Kouichirou-niisan pudo ayudarme, así que aquí estoy, cursando el segundo semestre de finanzas en la universidad de Ozaka, como mi mama dice, "solo lo mejor, para conseguir lo mejor".

Haa! A estas alturas tendría que estar en América, compartiendo universidad, apartamento y vida al lado de Kazuto-kun. Pero por desgracia él no quiso que nos adelantáramos, dijo que primero quería ganar el dinero suficiente para que él y yo vivamos sin apuros por 3 años, cuando él podrá ponerse a trabajar en sus propios proyectos, lo que, por desgracia, significa seguir trabajando para Kikuoka –lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! –y dice que cuando termine este proyecto, que convenientemente es secreto, y yo acabe este semestre, él tomará su maestría en una universidad de Los Ángeles, donde al fin empezaremos una nueva vida…

Kiritu-kun sabe que de ser por mí, yo nos mantendría a ambos, ya tengo 20, y puedo tomar parte de mi herencia para hacer con ella lo que desee. Pero hay que recordar que Kirito-kun es hombre, y a ningún hombre bien parado le gustaría que su novia lo mantuviera, así que lo que me queda es esperar, esperar a empezar una nueva, y mejor vida.

-Tengo ganas de matar a alguien.

Y no era para menos lo que Reiyi, mi compañero de a lado, deseaba hacer, pues este maestro ya lleva 3 horas hablando sobre números, números, y números. Ya la mitad de la clase se durmió, y la otra mitad busca una manera de entretenerse, como mi amigo de al lado, que recostado en su silla, pensaba en matar a alguien, y el profesor Yamamoto parecía un buen candidato. Cuando acabe de hacer unos apuntes sobre la clase, el timbre sonó, dándonos un momentáneo alivio. Recogimos todo, y nos marchamos.

Ya eran las 2 P.M, no tenía más clases ese día, gracias a Kami-sama. Me iría directo a casa, Silica-chan, Glein y yo quedamos que exploraríamos el laberinto del piso 89, dentro de peco acabaríamos el nuevo Aincrand, ojalá Kirito-kun y yo podamos participar, sería un sueño.

-Ya solo faltan 11 pisos, date prisa Kirito-kun –dije en voz baja, la verdad completar Aincrand es un sueño que Kirito-kun y yo hemos tenido desde siempre, espero lo podamos completar.

-Adiós Asuna-san! –me gritó Tamaki, una amiga de la carrera, la vi bajando las gradas de la facultad hasta una moto, en donde un chico rubio, de unos 25 la esperaba, ese tipo parecía tener mala pinta, así que preferí no seguir viéndolo.

Caminé hasta el final de las gradas, le despedí a Tamaki con la mano y fui a buscar donde esperaría al chofer de la familia, hasta que me fijé que en la parada de autobús estaba una persona muy molesta para mí.

-Konishiwa, Asuna-san, gusto en verte de vuelta. –con esa sonrisa de bobo insufrible me saludó ese odioso de Kikuoka. Llevaba su impecable traje color verde moho, lentes redondos y un maletín en mano. Me saludó con la mano, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, pero yo no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo hablando con él, nunca me dice nada de Kirito-kun cuando este se desaparece, así que simplemente decidí pasar de él.

-Hola –fue mi escueta respuesta, lo pasé de largo dispuesta a buscar al chofer de la familia e irme, pero sentí que Kikuoka me tomó por el brazo, eso me sobresaltó porque fue inesperado, pero decidí hablar de manera serena –suélteme por favor, tengo prisa –mentí. No tenía prisa, pero esa situación me era incómoda.

Le dije al chofer de la familia Yuuki que yo la llevaría, cuando terminemos –me dijo de improviso. ¿qué?!

-¿Cómo dijo? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Yo la llevaré a su casa, en cuanto terminemos nuestro asunto –seguía diciéndome con su estúpida sonrisa.

-¿De qué me está hablando? –volví a preguntar, francamente sorprendida aún.

-Aquí no podemos hablar, suba al auto y ahí le detallaré lo que pasa –me habló bajito, al parecer no quería que alguien se percatara de lo que pasaba. Aún con dudas, lo seguí hasta uno de esos vehículos negros con vidrios polarizados opacos, esos autos no me gustan, pero al parecer no tenía de otra, así que subí, quería saber que pasaba, ya que Kikuoka-san rara vez actuaba de manera seria o enigmática.

Una vez arriba, el auto se puso en marcha, yo estaba en el asiento de atrás, y conmigo iba Kikuoka-san, así que había al menos una persona más que conducía, pero había un vidrio negro cubría la cabina del conductor. Ya pasados un par de minutos, Kikuoka-san por fin habló:

Iremos a ver a Kirigaya-kun, hay algo que debe saber. –Kikuoka seguía serio, muy serio para mi gusto, así que decidí no preguntar nada más, pero por mi cabeza no dejaba de pasar los eventos ocurridos hace un año, cuando la sociedad RATH secuestró a Kirito-kun para hacer experimentos con el traductor de almas, y él estaba ahí, inerte, tendido en esa cama. Me asusté bastante y el viaje se me hizo eterno; no sé cuanta distancia recorrimos, ni en donde estábamos, Kirito-kun es mi prioridad, Kamisama!, por favor que esté bien.

Llegamos a una casa en medio de un bosque frondoso, como ya había dicho, no se en donde me encontraba, pero eso era lo de menos, debía hallar el lugar en donde se hallaba él, así que apenas bajar, tomé a Kikuoka-san del brazo y lo miré, el entendió mi mensaje y me condujo a la puerta de esa que parecía una casa de campo de lujo, tenemos una parecida mi familia en las montañas de Yokohama, así que cuando entré, me sorprendió que por dentro fuera todo menos una casa de campo, el lugar era una selva de computadoras y máquinas raras que en mi vida había visto, gente en bata blanca iba y venía por aquí y por allá, al parecer ignorándome.

Kikuoka-san me tocó en el brazo derecho, sacándome de mi estupor. Con la mano me indicó que lo siguiera a través de una puerta hacia una habitación, la habitación poseía un vidrio transparente que permitía ver el interior, y a través de esa ventana pude ver a Kirito-kun, estaba comiendo un estofado, y parecía cansado y confundido.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, corrí hacía la habitación donde él estaba, Kikuoka-san me decía algo pero no lo escuché, así que entré de un portazo y sin importarme nada, corrí a abrazarlo, llevaba 2 semanas sin verlo, estaba feliz de que estuviera bien.

-Kirito-kun, no sabes la alegría que me da verte! –le decía mientras lo abrazaba, yo estaba emocionada, y se lo demostré con ese abrazo, pero algo no iba bien, Kirito-kun no me correspondía el abrazo, estaba como de piedra. Lo tomé de los hombros y lo volteé a ver, estaba confundido, y yo también, ¿qué pasaba? -¿Kirito-kun –pregunté.

-he, hee, yoo, ¿Quién… quién eres tú?... –me dijo…¿qué?.

 **Eso es todo por ahora, actualizaciones los sabados, y si no los lunes.**

 **Solo 2 cosas: lo que paso en el arco Alicization pasó, así que ya saben, esto podría decirse que es una continuación del canon.**

 **Y también en este fic cada capítulo hablará desde el punto de vista de un protagonista, en este caso fue Asuna. No diré quien narrará cada capítulo, así que a ustedes les corresponde adivinar. Será divertido, ¿no?**

 **COMENTEN CARAJO, COMENTEN!**


	2. EL NUEVO DILEMA

**Este es el segundo episodio, gózenlo.**

 **Agradezco las sugerencias que me han dado, gracias chicos.**

 **SWOR ATR ONLINE NO ME PERTENECE, CRÉDITOS A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR**

EL NEVO DILEMA

El despertador sonó temprano como siempre: 6:A.M. Siempre me pregunté cómo es que algo que fue concebido para ayudarnos con nuestro día a día, como es este reloj, puede llegar a ser taaaaaann molesto. En serio! Estaba teniendo un sueño hermoso, en donde al fin encontré a mi príncipe azul, y justo en el momento de mi ansiado beso, esa maquinita me saca de tan hermoso idilio. Ha! En fin, para el medio día ya lo habré olvidado, ¿saben? Siempre me pregunté porque tendemos las personas a olvidar la gran mayoría de lo que soñamos… quien sabe, tal vez para no ocupar espacio en la memoria en balde, supongo.

Mi día fue normal. Hoy, como apenas empezábamos con mis compañeros el primer semestre de universidad, las clases eran flojas, por lo cual llegué a la universidad regional de Kanto a las 8:pm y me fui a las 11, la verdad solo tuve 2 clases muy fáciles, así que volví temprano.

Lamentablemente, aunque sea universitaria, mi mamá sigue creyendo que soy una niña, por lo cual me puso a trabajar en el supermercado, como siempre. Cuando era niña, al volver de la escuela, siempre me ponía a trabajar en los pasillos del local, y más recientemente, en la caja registradora. Era, y es taaaaaaaaan aburrido, pero al menos me da un salario fijo, así que de eso al menos no me preocupo.

Pero para las 2 de la tarde, algo raro pasó. Un tipo de traje y lentes oscuros, bastante alto y musculoso, o sea, intimidante se paró enfrente de la caja. Yo estaba jugando a algo en mi teléfono, a la espera de que Asuna-chan entrara a la sala de chat para ponernos de acuerdo para ir de aventura por la noche con la party, hacía 3 días que no jugaba; mientras estaba en mi teléfono, ese tipo se paró enfrente de mí. Al inicio pensé que era un cliente que iba a pagar, pero se me quedó mirando muy raro, o al menos eso suponía ya que llevaba sus gafas oscuras puestas, me moví incómoda.

-¿Señorita Rika Otonashi? –me preguntó, yo asentí –vea esto.

Puso sobre la barra de la caja una hoja de documento, por encima se podía leer "Proyecto Animbus". Me tomé un par de minutos para leerlo, y para ser sincera, me sorprendió bastante y también me asusté un poco por el accidente de lo ocurrido, no me lo podía creer. Volví a ver al tipo de enfrente, con la incertidumbre pintada en el rostro, y este me analizó un momento, para luego asentir.

-Acompáñeme, la llevaré al lugar donde todo ocurrió –se dio la media vuelta rumbo a la salida, pero se paró y me volteó a ver –el doctor Kikuoka pidió personalmente por su presencia.

Ni corta ni perezosa, me quité la gabardina del supermercado, escribí una nota rápida a mi madre explicándole que algo urgente se me presentó, y salí corriendo tras ese hombre de traje, me subí al coche que me señaló, y tan pronto entré, el coche arrancó y tras un par de horas llegué a mi destino. Esperaba ser de ayuda para solucionar la catástrofe que había ocurrido. "Kirito-san, Asuna" fue todo lo que pude pensar.

….

Entre en ese hermoso edificio una vez el conductor, que venía acompañando al sujeto del supermercado estacionó ese sospechoso coche negro en un parqueadero trasero, al parecer hace poco alguien más llegó porque de uno de los coches que había ahí se estaba bajando otro chofer.

-Le avisaré al señor Kikuoka de su llegada –decía el hombre, la verdad no era muy comunicativo –una vez entremos, tome asiento y yo lo traeré ante usted, ¿quedó claro?

-Como el agua –fue mi enfática respuesta, traté de sonreír un poco. Ese tipo en serio me intimidaba -¿cómo te llamas? –traté de parecer amigable al preguntarle su nombre. El tipo abrió las enormes puertas de cristal traslucido de la entrada principal y me hizo una seña con la mano para que pase. Entré y el cerró la puerta.

-Yaré –fue su respuesta. ¿ya dije que era calvo? De no ser por la situación, me hubiera reído a carcajadas de que alguien calvo tuviera tan colorido hombre. Tuve que ahogar una carcajada.

El lugar era una especie de súper laboratorio de alta tecnología. Había científico y técnicos yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, y había, desde portátiles normales y tabletas, hasta cabinas de informe de datos del tamaño de mi habitación entera. Wow! Ese lugar era enorme y muy, muy tecnológico.

-Espere aquí, por favor, señorita Rika –y dale con eso de señorita Rika! Me molesta que diga eso siempre que se dirige a mí, así que lo mire mal, para que entendiera que no me gusta que me digan así. Yaré captó el mensaje, porque rectificó –voy-voy a buscar al señor Kikuoka se… Rika-san –mucho mejor. Le sonreí.

Yeré salió a, como había dicho, a buscar a Kikuoka-san; pero tan pronto como me dejó, me fijé en una habitación que estaba al fondo a la izquierda de ese enorme laboratorio tecnológico, así que me dirigí ahí porque se me hizo ver a Asuna, al parecer estaba discutiendo.

Entré a la habitación y lo primero que vi, fue a Kirito-san acostado en una camilla en esa habitación. Tenía el dorso desnudo, comiéndose una especie de guiso, pero ya no comía, estaba con cara de extrañado mirando a Asuna que al parecer estaba discutiendo con Kikuoka-san.

-¿¡Cómo está eso de que Kirito-kun no puede recordar nada!? –Asuna-chan estaba fúrica, por decir lo menos, tenía al pobre científico agarrado de las solapas de su traje y lo estaba zarandeando, el tipo ya estaba mareado. Al lado de todo este caos, sentado en una cama de hospital, Kazuto-san observaba todo con una clara confusión pintada en el rostro; lo que decía ese documento parecía verdad, aunque yo aun así…

-Kazuto-san, hola, me reconoces? –poniéndome enfrente de su campo visual, me quedé parada al frente de su cama, observándolo intensamente. En ese momento fuimos ajenos al alboroto que los otros 2 ocupantes de la sala estaban causando, y nos dedicamos por un par de minutos a observarnos, analizarnos, y tratar de descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Luego de ese asfixiante y exagerado tiempo de espera, tiempo en que los otros 2 dejaron a un lado su infantil discusión, prestándonos atención, obtuve mi respuesta:

-No –ladeo su cabeza lentamente, muy triste –no sé quienes son todos ustedes –aseguró.

Guiada por el instinto, volteé a ver a Asuna-chan, y su cara me lo dijo todo: estaba devastada, confundida, furiosa y angustiada. No era para menos. Entonces volteé a ver al científico ese, frunciendo el seño, y este solo se acomodó su corbata desarreglada.

-Asuna-san, antes de que mates a este tipejo –lo señalé con desprecio –hay algo que debes saber y es…

No acabe mi oración, ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a nada mas y nada menos, que a Ryutarou y a Shino-san, ambos muy exaltados,, seguidos de mi calvo nuevo amigo, Yeré

-Lo siento, doctor Kikuoka, no pude detenerlos –se excusó el grandulón con la respiración entrecortada agachándose sobre sus rodillas.

-¿¡Kirito-nii no recuerda nada!? –exclamó desesperado Glein-san, haciendo muecas graciosas.

-Vinimos tan pronto nos informaron, Asuna-san, que desgracia lo que pasó –intervino la arquera/francotirador, también muy abatida –y claro, el culpable no pudo ser otro que este –volteó a ver muy molesta a Kikuoka-san, que se puso muuuuuy nervioso de repente.

-Es que ustedes solo se saben meter en problemas –volvió a decir Ryutarou.

-Y como no, si siempre tiene que estar él metido en todo –contra argumentó mi amiga, viendo asesinamente al de anteojos.

-Sí –la secundé yo.

-Chicos, chicos, nos estamos precipitando, la verdad…

-Nada de la verdad, eres un aprovechado desconsiderado, te voy a demandar! –explotó al fin Asuna.

Y así todos nos enfrascamos dentro de una discusión que parecía no tener fin, nadie oía a nadie, y todos hablaban a la vez, era una auténtica caja de pandora ese cuarto, y seguimos por como unos 5 minutos, hasta que…

-BASTA YAAAAAAA! –Nos sorprendió la exclamación tan potente que Kazuto-san soltó, se veía claramente desesperado y confundido. –no les entiendo nada, no sé que está pasando –el pobre se encogió sobre su cama, encogiendo la cabeza y tapándose los oídos con ambos brazos, parecía que le daría un ataque de pánico, y fue ahí entonces que todos paramos, no era momento de buscar culpables, teníamos que ayudar a Kazuto-kun, eso era lo importante. –Sólo quiero… sólo quiero –tomó lasa manos de Asuna entre las suyas en un arrebato de miedo y desesperación, mirándola a los ojos suplicante -…sólo quiero saber, quien… quien soy yo, y que me pasó –su voz era claramente de ayuda.

Todos nos paramos en ese momento, a pensar en lo mal que estaban las cosa, y en como ayudar al desesperado muchacho.

Yeré se limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo, y Kikuoka-san hizo lo propio con sus lentes redondos, volteó a ver a un desesperado Kazuto, luego a todos nosotros, suspiró y se los puso.

-¿De veras quieren saber que fue lo que pasó? –preguntó, muy seriamente. Nos miraba de uno en uno.

-Por supuesto que sí, si con eso podemos ayudar a Kirito-kun. –aseguró Asuna, con la voz chirriante, aun teniendo las manos de Kiritu-kun entre las suyas.

-Entonces, les diré lo que deben saber. –dijo-Ahora conocerán todo sobre el proyecto ANIMBUS.

…..

 **Esto es todo, por hora nos vemos gente**


	3. EPISODIO III

**Nuevo capítulo, lamnto la ligera demora.**

 **posiblemente me odien por lo que pasará en este capi, porfa no lo hagan, es algo nesesario.**

 **los personajes de SAO no son míos, solo la historia**

¡ **TÚ NO SABES NADA DE ELLA!**

...

Ahogué un hondo suspiro de frustración, tratando de calmar la ansiedad que en este momento me invadía. Luego de serenarme un poco, decidí contestarle al auricular:

-No, no mamá, lo que sucede es que un amigo mío tiene un problema en su trabajo, ya te lo expliqué, Kirigaya Kazuto, y pues yo y unos amigos le estamos echando la mano para que se solucione, así que estaré fuera de comunicación por un par de días al menos, cuando acabes serás la primera a la que avise, ¿está bien mamá?.

Después de esa corta y poco convexa explicación, y de escuchar las inseguridades y después las despedidas cariñosas de mi madre, corté la llamada.

Volví a hondar otro suspiro, la verdad ya no me gustaba decir mentiras, no era como antes de conocer a Kirito y sus amigos, cuando solamente era yo contra el mundo. Ahora tenía amigos, mi relación con mi madre mejoró mucho, y ya no tenía que mentir para protegerme en un frío caparazón de indiferencia. Pero me prohibieron terminantemente el hablar sobre esto con nadie, ni con mamá, al parecer este era otro de esos proyectos ultra secretos de ese maníaco de Kikuoka-san.

Una vez terminé mi llamada desde el jardín trasero de esa aparente (pero no tan aparente una vez entras en ella) casa de campiña, caminé en dirección a la puerta trasera de cristal del inmueble, camino a una salita en el interior del lugar, en donde ese hombre nos explicaría con detalle de la situación.

Entre a la pequeña salita, había un sofá, 2 sillones individuales y una mesa ratona, además de una silla de oficina con rueditas que estaba en frente de todas las otras, ahí estaba sentado Kikuoka-san, y parado al lado ese hombre calvo y grande, Rika me dijo que se llamaba Yeré. Me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, Asuna, Ryutarou y Rika compartían el sofá, y en el otro sillón, un aún confundido Kazuto.

-Bien, antes de empezar… -Kikuoka-san seguía serio, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su boca y la vista fija en nosotros. Prosiguió luego de una larga pausa dramática –que les quede claro que esto es ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra secreto –hacía gestos con las manos, muy teatral –en serio, ni siquiera el gobierno lo sabe, la compañía que nos contrata es privada y muy seria, no se les ocurra hacer algo que pueda perjudicarla, ¿quedó claro? –preguntó, viendo directamente a Asuna, la cual ni se inmutó.

-Sí, lo entendemos. –ella habló por todos.

Estábamos atentos a lo que ese hombre nos pudiera decir, la verdad estábamos muy nerviosos.

En medio de ese tenso ambiente, el hombre de gafas redondas y traje verde pasto empezó a hablarnos:

-ANIMBUS, son siglas que en español significan "acción neuronal de Inmersión Mental Bilateral de Usurpación de Sueños", sí, ya lo sé, un nombre largo, por eso de las siglas. – Rio ligeramente debido a su, según él, pequeño chistecito, pero sin quitar su semblante serio ni destrenzar sus dedos.

"el proyecto nació a partir del patrocinio de clínicas y hospitales de renombre en muchas partes de América, Asia y Europa, con el fin de brindar a pacientes que sufren trastornos de sueño o de personalidad, también para los paranoicos y esquizofrénicos crónicos, que creen que hasta que con dormir podrían estar en peligro, un sueño placentero y reparador. De esto hace ya mas de 5 años.

"Una vez que fue posible para nuestros investigadores penetrar en el subconsciente de algunos sujetos de prueba, vimos una posibilidad no contemplada antes: la capacidad de crear y manipular los sueños de la gente. –al llegar a esta parte, todos, sin excepción, sentimos un ligero escalofrío al escuchar esto, pues la sola idea de que alguien esté jugando en tu cabeza con tus sueños nos pareció una idea enferma.

"Naturalmente, a muchos esa idea de que alguien se meta en tu cabeza y decida que soñarás no nos gustó, por lo tanto se trató de buscar una aplicación un poco menos degenerada que esa, y de ahí, mis amigos, fue de donde nació el programa ANIMBUS…

"Y aquí es donde entramos a lo que nos concierne, que es el trabajo que Kirigaya-kun hizo para nosotros –seguía el hombre. –Kirigaya-kun –voleó a ver a Kirito, este solo se señaló confundido y algo incrédulo, ha!, debo admitirlo, se veía muy tierno con esa cara de no entender nada, él, el que siempre da la sensación de estar seguro de todo, ahora no era más que un pequeño niño que perdió a su madre ene le cuerpo de un adulto. –debes saber que lo que te pasó fue bajo riesgo consentido –nos volteó a ver al percibir que lo mirábamos mal –ha! No, no es que nos queramos lavar las manos como Pilato, es solo, es solo que él sabía que esto podría pasar, en serio!" –nos explicó nervioso, moviendo exagerado los brazos.

-¿Yo mismo acepté los riesgos? –se preguntó a sí mismo, pero todos lo logramos escuchar. Ha! Eso definitivamente es algo que el Kirito que yo conozco haría!

Kikuoka-san, tras haber visto de reojo al muchacho, carraspeó para llamarnos la atención de nuevo a él, ya que todos nos habíamos quedado mudos tras lo que Kirito dijo; Asuna, como era de esperarse, se veía triste, seguro pensaba que tenía su novio en la cabeza…

-Como decía –prosiguió el hombre –este proyecto tiene como fin adentrarse en el fin del subconsciente de la mente, mediante una sonda de escaneo encefálico, que no es más que una delgada diadema de titaneo y negromito reforzado, conectado a una caja de regulación, que no es mas grande que un teléfono móvil. –al decir esto, pasó a mostrarnos esa dichosa caja, y esa diademita. La caja era de hecho idéntico a un teléfono de un modelo algo antiguo, con una pantalla táctil con indicadores de presión, ritmo cardiaco y otras cosas, y con unos largos cables que se supone conectan con la diadema. Una vez todos lo vimos, lo volvió a meter en los bolsillos de su saco de vestir.

"como les venía diciendo, mediante este aparato controlador, uno puede conectarse a la computadora central de la empresa, donde un sueño ya pre programado a petición del usuario. El asunto es que gente que pueda pagar, mande a facturar un sueño, y según el tiempo de duración y la complejidad de este, puede valer de 10,000 a más de un millón…"

-Espera, espera un momento! –Ryutarou, tan inoportuno como siempre… -lo que me estas queriendo decir, es que solo por un tonto sueño, uno tendrá que desbolsarse un millón de…

-No, no, es que no son sueños normales –aclaró el hombre de las gafas. –se trata de algo más grande que eso, mucho más grande –se puso, esta vez muchísimo más serio, la verdad es que ya me estaba asustando; volteó a ver de reojo a Kirito, y continuó –lo que ofrecemos es, básicamente, crearse una nueva realidad –nos sorprendimos, abriendo de repente los ajos –los sueños generados por el sistema ANIMBUS te permiten disfrutar de un nivel de realidad virtual nunca antes visto. Sin controles manuales. Sin instrucciones. Sin indicador de nivel o de vidas. Sin misiones. Lo que ofrecemos es la oportunidad de dejar atrás una vida que no te satisface, y pre programar a tu antojo, una experiencia de vida que en solo unos pocos meses en la vida real, te dará 100 años o más de experiencia y recuerdos, una nueva vida, un nuevo mundo, una nueva realidad creada a tu antojo…

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por todos los detalles que Kikuoka-san nos describía. El simple concepto de escapar de tu realidad para vivir en un mundo de sueños creado a tu antojo y deseo me parece simplemente….

-Eso que nos dices es una locura! –exploté, sin poder contenerme más tiempo, ¡es que esto era simplemente una aberración! –ninguna persona que este cuerda querría dejar de vivir en el mundo real solo para meterse en un sueño ilusorio de fantasía. –volteé a ver a mis amigos, quienes asentían de acuerdo conmigo, incluso Kirito-san asentía, que raro. –es que simplemente –volteé a ver al de gafas -solo a un enfermo se le ocurriría meterse en algo así.

Y ante todo pronóstico o pensamiento de mi parte, Kikuoka-san solo sonrió, de medio lado, macabramente. –De hecho… sí, es eso, solo gente muy, muy enferma, sería capaz de dejar esta realidad de basura –mientras hablaba, sonreía burlonamente, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera de lo más divertido –gente que ya no tiene nada que perder y todo que ganar, gente que quiere tener la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque sea en un sueño, pero muy feliz, gente como… -hizo una dramática y agónica pausa –Konno…Yuuki…chan. Canturreó perverso.

Sin palabras e incrédulos, creo que de esa manera nos sentíamos todos, e incluso Kirito. No podíamos creer que ella, ella precisamente, esa adorable chica, desahuciada, pero con unas ganas y una alegría intensa por vivir, pudiera desear una vida como la que Kikuoka-san nos describió. Simplemente no me lo quería creer.

-Què dices, teme!? ¡còmo te atreves a hablar asì de Yuuki-chan!? -explotò Ryutarou ¡èse es mi amigo! ninguno de nosotros permitirà que alguien hable asì de Yuuki y manche su memoria!

-Entiendo su molestia d qu diga esto -se defendiò Kikuoka, ahora màs calmado -pero la Konno-san que ustedes conocìan no fuè siempre asì. verán, luego de la muerte de su hermana, que fuè unos 8 mese antes de conocerlos, ella cayó en una profunda depresión, ya que su hermana era toda la familia que le quedaba, se podrán imaginar que luego de haber perdido a toda su familia debido a la misma enfermedad, uno s dprima enormemente. el doctor personal de Konno-kun me llamó, preguntandomw ai ella era candidata para ser sujeto de pruebas en el proyecto ANIMBUS. cuando le pregunté en que tipo de mundo querría soñar, ella me dijo:

"Cualquier mundo en el que esté mi familia viva, será mejor que esta porqueria, ya nada me importa."

Yo seguía sin poder creermelo, Yuuki jamás diría eso, jamás, ¿verdad? ella no se rinde, no se cansa, no pierde su alegría nunca...¡no quiero creer que uno de mis mayores ejemplos de vida se halla rendido y halla dicho eso! me siento morir... quiero llorar, y al precer, Asuna también, ya que tiene la vista baja y está temblando, tiembla mientras gime.

-Como les decía, hay gente que como Konno-kun, sienten la nesecidad de escapar de la realidad mediante los sueños, para ese tipo de gente trabajamos, para gente en la condición de Konno-ku...

Y todo lo demás pasó muy rápido: Asuna, a la velocidad del rayo, suna se levanta de su asiento y con un ímpetu propia más de una fiera que de un hombre o mujer, se lanzó sobre Kikuoka-san y con su derecha le asesta un golpe directo al rostro, tumbándole los lentes y tirándolo de la silla. estaba iracunda, furios, muert de rabia y de indignación, y en sus ojos se atisbaba un fuego azul intimidante.

-Nadie, nadie -decía mientras temblaba, conteniéndose con dificultad -nadie, ¿NADIE HABLA ASÍ DE yUUKI EN MI PRESENCIA, COMO SI FUERA UNA ENFERMA MENTAL, NADIE, NI TÚ, NI NADIE CONOCIÓ A YUUKI COMO YO, ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE!

El grito d Asuna fué colosal, nos hizo temblar a todos. Kikuoka-san hizo la mueca de querer pararse, e hiba a decir algo más, pero Asuna se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo, y lo hubiera golpeado de no ser por que el guardia presente ahí puso el cuerpo, impidiendo su avance. para evitar que todo se saliera de control, Ryutarou y yo tomamos a Asuna de las muñecas.

-Ya cálmate Asuna-san, te harás daño. -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí Asuna, no pierdas la cabeza -le susurré bajito, en su oreja.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, aunque seguro solo fueron un par de minutos, d fofma lenta Asuna se safó del agarre al que la sometíamos. una vez que se soltó, le hechó una última mirada a Kikuoka, luego una a Kirito, y salió de ese cuarto hecha una furia, dando un portazo. Kirito quiso ir tras ella, pero Glein lo tomó del brazo, negando con la cabeza.

-Rika, ve por ella por favor. -le pedí a la pelicafé. Una vez que tras antir ella salió de el cuarto en busca de la pelimandarina, hondé un sonoro y lastimero suspiro. apenas empezábamos y ya estaba cansada. Odio las peleas.

volteé ver a Kirito. estaba sentado en el sillón y con la mirada perdida, como pensando. a pesar de su estado, lo escuché decir unas pocas palabras, como en un susurro: -Asuna... Yuuki, yo te vi...

...

 **FIN... NAA, MENTIRA, CONTINUARÁ.**

¿ **y que les pareció?**

 **por favor, no m maten con respecto a lo de Yuuki, me dolió más a mi escribirlo que a ustedes leerlo, pero era nesesario para l historia, ya verán.**

 **como siempre, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, publico los sabados y si no los lunes.**

 **nos vemos.**


	4. EPISODIO IV

**Verán….. hay nuevo capi, ¿Qué les parece? Muy bien ¿no?...**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y no les parezca muy aburrido, lo hice con cariño.**

 **Los personajes de SWORD ART ONLYNE no me pertenecen, créditos a su autor. Solo la historia es mía, mía, mía!.**

" **SIENDO CALLADOS POR LA FUERZA"**

Durante estos últimos años, hay algo de lo que me dado cuenta: mientras este cerca de Kirito-san y Asuna-san, siempre tendré algo interesante que hacer, jaja.

Las cosas son así: yo estaba en mi trabajo, haciendo unos recados en motocicleta para mi compañía, todo bien y normal, hasta que me encontré con la pequeña Asada-san, platiqué con ella, hicimos planes para jugar a HALO con la pandilla por la noche, estábamos en una cafetería comiendo algo, y de repente, llegan los hombres de negro (porque eso me parecieron) nos dicen que Kirito está en problemas, y ahora, a las 9 de la noche, estamos aquí, en esta base científica ultra secreta, con Kirito-san sin memoria, Asuna-san enfadada (y con razón) por algo que este tonto cuatro ojos dijo acerca de Yuuki-chan, y ahora, este tipo nos dice que hay que esperar que más gente venga para contarnos el resto de lo que debemos saber… la verdad odio esperar, tengo hambre y tengo sueño, pero, ni modo, toca esperar.

-Francamente me siento irritada. Hhaayyy! –Fue el suspiro de mi compañera de anteojos y cabello negro, Asada Shino-san. -¿por qué Asuna tuvo que reaccionar así y golpearlo, solo para irse?... digo, yo también me molesté por lo que dijo sobre Yuuki –se señaló a sí misma, algo malhumorada –pero ese golpe y luego salir huyendo –señaló a la puerta –fue totalmente innecesario. –terminó de argumentar; de verdad se veía irritada.

Yo asentí, y me guardé cualquier comentario, no quería irritar su temperamento más de lo que ya estaba.

Nos hallábamos ella y yo solos en ese cuarto donde fue la explicación de cuatro-ojos-san y la escenita que montó Asuna-san. Ya eran las 9:pm como había dicho, y me moría de hambre, pero para no irritar más a mi amiga, mejor no decía nada, y nos quedamos sentados en los sillones individuales sin decir nada.

Cuando, ya aburrido de tanto silencio, me disponía a decir algo, cualquier burrada, la puerta se abrió. Primero entró cuatro-ojos-san con un poco de hielo sobre el labio que Asuna-san le golpeó. Detrás de él vino el calvo que se llama Yeré. Seguido de él, 2 personitas que me dio mucho gusto ver:

-Silica-chan, Sugu-chan! Me levanté a la velocidad de la luz, y con mis 2 brazos, levanté a ambas chicas en vilo, y me puse a mecerlas en el aire al mismo tiempo mientras las abrazaba –Qué bueno que están aquí! –grité, aún abrazándolas en el aire –me alegra verlas, no saben lo mal que la he pasado, hmmmm –lloré.

-Glein-san, por favor! –me reprochó Sugu-chan, vestida con un pantalón corto color caqui y una camisa de lana color rosa, muy linda. Parecía apenada.

-Yo-yo también me alegro mucho de verlo, Ryutarou-san –exclamó aún más apenada Silica-chan, que venía vestida como una, una, yiaaaaaaaaa! Como una enfermera! (sí, adivinaron, Keiko-chan estudia enfermería, se ve tan kawaiiii con ese trajecito de enfermerita color verde pálido, ya quisiera enfermarme yo para que ella me cuide. Kawai.

Asada Shino me dio un sape para que las soltara, y así lo hice, pues la chica tiene mano pesada. Una vez la conmoción pasó, cuatro-ojos-san habló:

-¿Y Kirigaya-kun? –preguntó.

-Baño –dijo cruzada de brazos Asada-san.

-Bién, así pongo a las chicas al día. Escuchen –les dijo a las recién llegadas –Kirigaya-kun sufrió un percance, por lo que sufre una… ligera pérdida de memoria, pero no se asusten –añadió, pues las chicas se estaban asustando–ya estamos trabajando en la solución, solo las necesitamos para que cumplan un trabajito especialmente para ustedes: -hizo una de esas molestas pausas para, según él, causar dramatismo, luego añadió –ustedes cuidarán de Kirigaya-kun mientras los demás trabajamos para curarlo, ¿Qué les parece? –les sonrió, frotando las manos.

-Si es por ayudar a Kirito-san, lo haré encantada! –dijo enérgica la pequeña Keiko.

-Yo lo haría aunque no me lo pidieran, todo sea por onii-chan –aseguró con una gentil sonrisa Sugu-chan. Se ve taaaaan linda cuando de su "onii-chan se trata… se nota que lo quiere mucho.

-Yosh! –palmeó sus palmas el cuatro ojos, al parecer satisfecho –no hay más que decir así que… -nos volteó a ver a mi amiga y a mí –Glein-san, Sinon-chan, acompáñenme, por favor –pidió amablemente; mi amiga frunció el ceño al oírlo decirle así, la verdad no le gusta que nadie que no sea de su agrado le diga por el nombre de su avatar en el mundo real. Pero aún así, seguimos a ese hombre fuera de la habitación, sin decir nada.

…..

Y las cosas solo mejoraban y mejoraban.

Cuatro ojos-san (sí, así lo llamo yo) nos guio a un cuarto inferior, al parecer se encontraba bajo el nivel del suelo, de esos tipo sótano. Nos guio ahí. Una vez cruzamos una puerta, nos tocó a Asada-san y a mí bajar unas escaleras a través de un pasillo blanco e iluminado, y muuuuy silencioso. Solo se oía el sonido de nuestras pisadas y nadie decía nada; la verdad me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Shi-shino-san, este lugar es tenebroso! -le expresé mi preocupación a mi amiga, la cual solo seguía caminando con vista al frente, parecía ignorarme.

Sin dejar de caminar, volteó ligeramente la cabeza para verme de reojo de su lado izquierdo, y me dijo:

Suspiro -Haaayyy, Ryutarou, como si no hubiéramos visto sitios mil veces más lúgubres que estos en nuestros juegos, ¿por qué te asustas así? -me preguntó en voz baja. Bueno, visto así tiene sentido lo que dice, pero…

-Pe-pero Asada-san -le tironeé de la manga, aún sin dejar de caminar -pero esto es el mundo real, no un juego! -gimoteé, ok, lo reconozco, actuaba como un bebe llorón, ¡pero ese lugar es espeluznante, parece más un manicomio de película de terror que otra cosa! .

-Sí, sí, el mundo real -cuatro-ojos-san al parecer se burlaba de mí, ¡temeeeee! -pero dentro de poco ya lo dejará de ser, les gustará, jeje, créanme. -esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa sin duda es la más demoniaca que haya visto jamás!

Por fin, después de pasar a través de interminables puertas a través de ese aparentemente infinito pasillo, entramos en una puerta. Una vez el hombre abrió esa puerta haciendo uso de una cerradura electrónica, y mediante reconocimiento ocular (ya saben, ese escáner que mira tus pupilas y se asegura de que seas alguien autorizado a estar ahí) y mediante reconocimiento dactilar, ¡vaya que la seguridad era estricta! Nos dejó pasar.

Asuna-san y Rika-san se encontraban en el interior de ese lugar, bebiendo algo caliente en unas tasas. Me detuve un momento a apreciar ese cuarto. Era como una mesa de cirugías, pero diez veces más amplio, y en vez de esas mesas de operación había lo que parecía camas con correas de acero, al parecer para sujetar a la gente que se acueste, si se puede decir acostarse a atarse de pie a una camilla para locos de manicomio. Había muchas máquinas médicas que yo no conocía.

-Shino, Glein-san, por aquí -esa fue la entusiasta voz de Rika-san, parecía feliz de vernos.

-Hola Rika le dijo Asada cuando estuvo cerca de ella, luego se acercó un poco más y le dijo bajito al oído, aunque yo alcancé a oír -ya se ¿calmó Asuna? -le preguntó

-Un poco, pero sigue muy irritada -respondió ella, también bajito, viendo de reojo a la Destello Veloz, que estaba bebiendo de su té con los ojos cerrados. -pero ya no está violenta, y lloró un poco…

-Rika -habló de pronto Asuna de pronto, haciendo sonar la fina taza de porcelana en el platito de la taza, se oía calmada, pero la verdad, nos asustó que hablara así de calmada, y con los ojos cerrados -deja de hablar de mi como si no estuviera en la habitación -seguía hablando, calmada pero con una voz estridente -ya estoy mejor -levantó la vista y nos sonrió, endulzando un poco su mirada y su voz -gracias por preocuparse por mí chicos, son los mejores! -eso último que dijo nos hizo sentir un gran alivio, y sonreímos, ya era ella misma otra vez. -nee, ¿y Kirito-kun? -nos preguntó a Asada-san y a mí.

-Ahh, bueno él -iba a decir, pero el cuatro ojos se me adelantó, otra vez.

-El está bien, miren -y nos señaló a una pantalla que no habíamos visto, estaba sobre una pared junto a una de esas camillas verticales -está muy bien acompañado como verán.

En la pantalla, se podía apreciar a Kirito-nii con cara como de asustado, sentado, enfrente de sus 2 preciosas asistentes.

-A ver, Kirito-san, di "aahhhh" -esa era la pequeña Keiko-chan ofreciéndole sopa de una cuchara, como si fuera un pequeño niño enfermo de gripe, ¡qué afortunado es mi amigo! ¡kawai!.

-¿Quieres un masaje de hombros, onii-chan? -hayyy Sugu-chan, siempre tan servicial con tu onii-chan ¡que daría yo por una hermanita así ¿¡por qué kami-sama!?.

-Ahh, ahh, claro, por-por qué no? -el suertudo estaba muy nervioso, obvio, seguro ni recuerda nada de ninguna de ellas, pero con enfermeras así, ¡que importa si las recuerdas o no!

-Jeje, al parecer se toman su trabajo muy en serio, en fin, a lo importante. -cuatro-ojos-san quitó sus ojos de la pantalla y la apagó, viéndonos a nosotros. -tenemos una última, pero importante cosa que tratar antes de continuar -nos miró, serio nuevamente, al parecer ese tipo era bipolar o algo así.

-Bien, ¿de que se trata? –preguntó sin más preámbulos, Asuna-san.

-Jmm, buenooo… -tiró sobre un escritorio que había ahí unas hojas, eran cuatro. Le echamos un vistazo a esas hojas, al parecer eran cuatro copias del mismo documento, tomé una y le di una leída por encima, las chicas lo hicieron igual. Lo que leímos, eso sí que no lo esperábamos.

-¿Que…qué diantres es esto…? No-no lo entiendo, Kikuoka-san… -esas fueron las palabras que apenas pudo pronunciar, víctima del estupor y la sorpresa Rika-chan.

-Sí, ¿qué diablos….? –iba a continuar yo.

-Esto no me causa mucha gracia, Kikuoka, más te vale que te expliques, y muy bien, o le tendré que dar una visita a la firma de abogados de papá, no me gusta que me amenacen a mí, ni a mis amigos. –dijo de forma calma, pero amenazante Asuna-san. Hasta llamó al cuatro ojos por su nombre de pila a secas, ella solo hace eso cuando quiere infundir miedo, pero ese tipo al parecer no se amedrentó. Otro molesto silencio se instaló en la sala, mientras cada quien buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, yo me senté en una mesita de metal que había por ahí, estaba fría.

-Ten por seguro, Asuna-chan, que las amenazas en esta discusión están de más, con gusto les explicaré de qué trata, ehh verán –empezó su nuevo monólogo, sentándose en una caja metálica, o eso parecía que era –la compañía para la que Kirigaya-kun trabajaba, no es algo con lo que podamos jugar, como les dije, todo esto es top-secret, nadie lo debe saber por que si no, el dinero de mucha gente peligraría. Ustedes, para ayudar a su amigo, necesitan saber todo lo relacionado a este proyecto, por lo que un contrato de confidencialidad absoluta es más necesario, ya que como verán, si hablan sobre lo que verán aquí… la cárcel será el menor de sus problemas, así que por su propio bien –su voz se volvió muy lúgubre de repente –firmen esta cláusula de confidencialidad y no digan más. –y golpeó con una pluma una mesita que estaba frente a nosotros, tal parece no había de otra.

Muy a regañadientes, tomamos la pluma y uno a uno fuimos firmando el mentado contrato de confidencialidad, quedando condenados a que si abríamos la boca para decir de algo de lo que hayamos visto aquí, sería nuestra ruina.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión y su colaboración –volvió a su faceta de simpático con una sonrisa ese cuatro ojos insufrible, ¡haaaay, como quisiera darle unas pataditas en las costillitas a ese majadero!

-Bien, Kikuoka, basta de rodeos, dinos lo que necesitamos saber ahora, y acabemos con esto. Dijo Asuna-san. "ahora" dijimos todos juntos.

-De acuerdo, ya no los haré esperar más, ahora siéntense y les contaré en detalle como es que Kirigaya-kun perdió su memoria, y también les diré como recuperarla, ¿les parece? –preguntó. Por supuesto, todos asentimos.

…

 **Bien mis malagradecidos preferidos, eso es todo por ahora, no se si el capítulo fue muy aburrido con tantas explicaciones, pero a mi parecer era muy necesario.**

 **Si no les gustó, o si les gustó, o si quieren insultarme, felicitarme o decirme "hey cuate, ¿Qué vara dad?" ya saben, la cajita de comentarios los espera.**

 **En un par de caps empieza lo bueno. Hasta entonces.**

 **COENTEN CARAJO COMENTEN!**


	5. EPISODIO V

**Lamento la demora, falta de tiempo e inspiración, pero aquí el capítulo 5, comenten por favor!**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LA HISTORIA AQUÍ PRESENTE.**

" **EN LA MENTE DE KIRITO, PARTE I"**

"Kirigaya-kun, Kirigaya-kun, ¿Estás ahí?"

En un laboratorio, en lo más profundo del Centro de Investigación Internacional del Sueño de Japón (ICIS en sus ciclas en inglés), se presenciaba el intento núm #23 de Incursión Remota Subconsciente Programada de un sueño, usando como sujeto de prueba al candidato #3, proveniente de Japón, Kirigaya Kazuto, quien ha pasado a un estado de coma inducido cumpliendo con las normas internacionales de protocolo de una invasión directa en el área del encéfalo superior, para respetar la integridad física, mental, emocional y moral del sujeto de prueba, pactado en Berlín en Febrero 17 del 2019.

Tras 9 días de pre-programación de actividad encefálica semi-consciente en el área de la región anterior del hipotálamo, área del pros encéfalo basal, el sujeto de prueba #3, Kirigaya Kazuto ha pasado a la fase de experimentación directa de un sueño pre-programado, iniciando así con la fase final del proyecto ANIMBUS.

Tras 72 horas ininterrumpidas de inmersión total encefálica, hubo una interrupción en el proceso del sueño pre-programado, provocando tanto en el sujeto de pruebas 1 y 2, como en el 3, espasmos simultáneos y coordinados, una reflexión de la espalda, segregación abundante de saliva, pus y espuma por su nariz y boca, gritos agónicos, acelerado ritmo cardiaco (160 sobre 190), respiración errática y convulsiones en general, junto con una subida súbita en los niveles de adenosina y adrenalina. El ataque epiléptico en los sujetos de prueba duró alrededor de 12 minutos, siendo seguido de un coma profundo de 2 horas de duración, razón por la cual quedaron en internación en las instalaciones de la clínica de emergencia de la agencia. Fecha del evento: 25/04/2027.

Tras 2 horas de coma absoluto, y cese de toda actividad linfática, encefálica y neuronal, a las 19:00, los tres sujetos de prueba, al mismo tiempo, despertaron sin aparentes daños neurológicos, a excepción de una sola: Jurgën Glasbert, Elizabeth Monroy y Kirigaya Kazuto han perdido por completo la memoria |fin de la bitácora.

….

Tras finalizar de observar en silencio la bitácora digital que Kikuoka nos mostró en la pantalla gigante de esa sala de experimentación en el que nos tenían, yo estaba aún incrédula de todo lo que me habían dicho. Se nota que este proyecto es algo muy serio, demasiado como para amenazarnos con la prisión si hablábamos de esto. ¿por qué, por qué, Kirito-kun tuviste que ofrecerte a semejante cosa? ¿acaso pensaste en algún momento en lo que yo opinaba, acaso? ¿tan poco vale para ti mi opinión? Yo…yo…

-Asuna… -Rika me habló, suavemente, poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro derecho, dándome ánimos. Ryutarou y Shino igualmente me sonreían, tratando de que no me desanimara. Se los agradezco chicos.

-jummm, jummm –se escucharon unos tosidos, Kikuoka quería que le prestáramos atención de vuelta. Nuevamente todos nos sentamos en donde estábamos, esperando a lo que tuviera que decirnos. Con voz grave continuó –como podrán ver, las cosas se nos salieron de las manos. Los técnicos y médicos a cargo de todo el proceso clínico se sienten desconcertados, ya que las computadoras registran que todo iba como debía –nos mostró unos gráficos que la verdad no entendimos, debían ser los controles vitales de Kirito-kun y los otros 2 chicos, entre otras cosas –todo iba según el plan, y, de la nada, ¡paf! Les dio un shock esquizofrénico, seguido de un coma, a los 3 días de iniciado el proyecto, y, curiosamente, al mismo tiempo, desde el shock, hasta su recuperación, junto con el mismo daño neuronal colateral: pérdida de memoria.

-Entonces, Kikuoka-san, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para recuperar las memorias de Kirito-san y los otros 2 chicos? –preguntó Rika, se la veía muy ansiosa.

-Haa, pues eso es lo divertido –el tipo chasqueó los dedos, como quien tiene una gran idea, volviendo a su faceta cómica. A veces no sé que pensar de este tipo, así que solo suspiré, a la espera de lo que decidiera decirnos.

Y como si todo estuviera ya ensayado, en el momento justo que chasqueó los dedos, la puerta doble de la sala se abrió, entrando por ella 3 personas. Me fijé en ellas. Eran 2 mujeres y un hombre; el hombre era alto, musculoso, de complexión recia, aparentemente intimidante, pero tras fijarme bien en él, parecía ser alguien amable, de cabello corto café, con destellos oscuros. La chica a su lado era bajita, de cabello negro con destellos purpura, ojos azules, piel muy clara y suave, ella y el hombre se me hacían muy familiares, pero no sé de donde…. La otra era una mujer ya algo mayor, alta, delgada, rubia ojos verde y con gafas de media luna y con el cabello recogido en un moño corto y liso; tenía actitud crítica y rígida. Los tres traían bata blanca y tabletas de anotación, por lo que supuse eran del cuerpo técnico-científico del lugar.

-Si me lo permiten, yo les diré lo que tienen que hacer en este lugar, jóvenes –habló la mayor, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz –mis asistentes se encargarán…

-Asuna-san! –giré, y la chica bajita se me acercó casi corriendo, se detuvo justo frente mío, y me miró atentamente, con una gran sonrisa –que gran gusto me da volver a verla, Asuna-san!

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, tres años si no me equivoco –añadió el tipo a su lado. El desconcierto se dibujó en mi rostro y en el de mis amigos, ya que ninguno entendía de que iba la cosa. El hombre, intuyendo mi desconcierto, añadió –¿ya no se acuerda de nosotros, sub-comandante Destello veloz?

Ese título… ¿acaso eran subordinados míos?

-¿Que es esta falta de modales, estudiantes, he? –habló firme la rubia, reprendiendo a los chicos –están aquí para hacer la presentación, no pierdan el tiempo en juegos tontos y concéntrense en…

-Ya, ya, Sirigu-san, ellos dijeron ser conocidos de Asuna-san, ¿no lo recuerda? Deje que hablen un poco. –dijo con una sonrisa Kikuoka.

-Neee, Asuna… -me giré al escuchar a Rika que me llamaba –tú… ¿conoces a esos 2?

Iba a responderle que no, ni idea de quienes fueran, pero…

-Hey! Kainz! –Ryutarou levantó la mano, saludando al chico de bata blanca, este le devolvió el saludo

-Hola, Klein, cuanto tiempo –al acercarse al pelirrojo, estos chocaron puños -¿ya conseguiste la nueva actualización? Oí que era la espada samurái de Reydöu, de lujo ¿verdad?

-Esperen un momento! –los interrumpí, parece que estaba fuera de lugar -¿tú eres Kainz, del gremio de Manzana Dorada? –lo señalé, el asintió sonriendo. Entonces volteé a la otra chica, que aún me sonreía –entonces tú eres, tú eres…

-Yoiko, encantada de volver a verla, Asuna-san –me hizo una reverencia. Ahora los recuerdo! Son los chicos que organizaron todo ese misterio de las muertes falsas dentro de las zonas seguras, allá en el viejo SAO.

-Sí, mucho tiempo, lo mismo digo –atiné a sonreír.

-Oye Asuna… -la quejumbrosa voz de Rika me hizo voltear.

-Shinozaki Rika-san –volteamos a ver a Kikuoka, que sonreía –ya habrá tiempo de aclarar y explicar, ahora a lo importante, si no es molestia. Entonces –volteó a ver a la rubia- ¿Kirigu-san?

La mujer solo dio un largo suspiro, y tomó la batuta de la conversación:

-Como se supone que mis becados tendrían que haberles dicho –los nombrados solo bajaron la cabeza, en señal de vergüenza –les informaré lo que hay que hacer para recuperar los recuerdos del sujeto de pruebas #3, Kirigaya Kazuto –al oír el nombre de Kirito-kun, nuevamente nos pusimos serios, atentos a lo que nos fueran a decir –ustedes 4 –nos señaló, uno por uno –Yuuki Asuna –señaló a otro lado –Shinozaki Rika –volvió a señalar –Tsuboi Ryoutarou y Asada Shino –bajó la mano he hizo una pausa –ustedes deben… ingresar en el mismo sueño que Kirigaya-san, para recuperar sus recuerdos.

Heeeeeee! –no lo podía creer, nos pedìan que nos metiéramos en el mismo sueño que le había quitado la memoria a Kirito y a otros 2 chicos, ¡¿Qué se habían vuelto locos!?

-Oye, oye, ¡están jugando! ¡Ese sueño no que es peligroso? –protestó Ryoutarou.

-¿Qué quieren borrarnos la memoria acaso? –añadió Shino.

-Oigan oigan, tranquilos, Asuna-san –nos dijo Yoiko-san, agitando las palmas –el sueño es perfectamente seguro, al menos para ustedes no habrá peligro.

-Hmm! Lo mismo dijeron de Kirito, y miren! -les recordé.

-Escuchen –la voz potente de Kirigu-san nos calló a todos, esa mujer tenía una presencia que de verdad amedrentaba –yo soy la jefa de personal de la investigación de inmersión encefálica total, por lo tanto la encargada de saber lo que debía hacer cada miembro del equipo de trabajo, y puedo asegurar… -volteó a ver de forma severa a todas partes –que esto no fue un accidente, alguien saboteó el sistema. –reverberó, de forma tajante, segura de lo que decía.

Esta nueva información nos dejó perplejos, tal parece que lo que está pasando es mas serio de lo que imaginamos. "no puede ser". Rika murmuró esta frase, tan sorprendida como nosotros.

-Chicos, mírenme –ahora fue Kikuoka el que habló –ya hay gente investigando el sabotaje, pero tienen que saber algo, y ese algo es que entre más tiempo estemos discutiendo, menos esperanza hay de recuperar los recuerdos de Kirigaya-kun y los otros 2 chicos, no crean –se quitó los lentes y se frotó el puente de la nariz, aparentemente afligido –a mí también me preocupa la salud física de ese muchacho, así que decidan –nos volvió a encarar -¿están dispuestos a entrar en la mente y los recuerdos de Kirigaya-kun para recuperar su memoria, sí, o no? Decidan.

Decidir, decidir, ¿podemos confiar en este hombre? Kirito-kun ¿tú qué harías?.

…

 **YA SABEN, COMENTEN O ME VOLVERÉ A TARDAR, ANÍMENME POR FAVOR! ¿SÍ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Supongo que un "hola chicos, ¿qué hay? " no serán suficientes, ¿verdad?**

 **No se preocupen, yo también me odio y aborrezco por haber estado, hemmm, ¿cuánto? Ha sí, ¡cuatro puñeteros meses!, ¡cuatro meses sin publicar nada!**

 **No saben cuan decepcionado estoy de mí mismo, y todo lo que puedo hacer para compensar a cualquiera que sea la persona que me haya estado esperando para leer el capítulo 6, es dejarlo ahorita mismo, y prometer que, de aquí a un par de semanas más, tendré otro capítulo. Sin más...**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE y sus personajes no me pertenece, créditos correspondientes a Reki Kawahara. La trama de la historia, y algunos de sus personajes, sí me pertenecen.**

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

He estado pensando, últimamente, en lo complicada que ha sido mi vida desde mis 15 años. En el momento en que una llega a la adolescencia se supone que cosas emocionante pasen, ¿no? Pues bien, ese fue mi caso, en el momento en que descubrí las maravillas del mundo virtual he estado, a veces, como en un especie de limbo, atrapada entre dos lugares a la vez, pasando, una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez de un lado al otro, entre el mundo real y el mundo virtual, y lo hice con tanta frecuencia que llegados a cierto punto, ya me era muy difícil, por no decir angustiante, reconocer la verdadera diferencia entre uno y otro mundo.

Pero no todo era tan malo, ya que desde que comencé esta alucinante experiencia alguien siempre estuvo a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, alguien me estuvo siempre diciendo cuando debía de disfrutar al estar en el mundo virtual, y cuando debía de tomarme las cosas en serio una vez llegados al mundo real, lo cual siempre me dio cierta seguridad. Pero, justo ahora, ese alguien está…..

-Bien, creo que tenemos una decisión que tomar, chicos, ¿qué opinan?

El susurro que salió de la boca de mi amiga Asada Shino logró sacarme de este estado de estupor, regresándome de mis cavilaciones de regreso a esta importante conversación, en la que se supone debemos debatir que debemos de hacer a continuación.

-¿Y que se supone que debemos decidir, he? –mi pelirrojo compañero no podía quedarse sin decir lo que pensaba –no hay nada que decidir, simplemente actuar para ayudar a nuestro amigo, sin importar las consecuencias, ¿cierto, Asuna-san?

Hace unos minutos, Kikuoka nos dejó a solas en esta habitación para discutir si aceptaríamos o no la misión de investigar que salió mal en el sueño pre-diseñado en el que Kirito-kun perdió la memoria, para así poder recuperarla, y mis amigos han empezado a dar sus opiniones, pero yo solo me puedo quedar aquí, pensando, pensando en lo injusta que ha sido la vida conmigo otra vez, otra vez mis sueños se ven truncados, bajo amenaza de no poder cumplirse, y si… y si, ¿y si Kirito-kun no logra recuperar sus memorias jamás? No, yo no puedo aceptar eso, tengo que hacer algo, algo…

Mi mente me traiciona constantemente, esta sensación de dejavú que me molesta todo el tiempo es tan irritante, me molesta, me molesta mucho que algo como esto vuelva a pasar, que mi felicidad y la de él se nos escape y...

-Asuna – siento que alguien me está tocando el hombro, al parecer sin darme cuenta bajé la mirada y se me tensaron los músculos, hasta estaba apretando los puños -Asuna, ¿estás bien? -cuando volteé, ahí estaba Rika con cara de circunstancia, y también los demás me veían mas bien preocupados, en serio detesto tener que preocuparles con mis problemas.

-No te preocupes, Asuna, encontraremos a ese idiota muy pronto, y estará como nuevo. -me pareció ver una sonrisita burlesca en el rostro usualmente frío de Shino; esa sonrisa me gusta mucho.

-Y cuando lo hagamos -Ryu, como siempre, alzando el puño -le daremos una buena golpiza para que aprenda a no preocuparte de nuevo... de eso me encargo yo. -finalizó con mucha energía y positivismo, tanto que hasta yo estoy contagiada.

Suspiré levemente, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír -Mmm, supongo que no hay nada mas que discutir, chicos, lo haremos.

-SIIIIII! -exclamaron al unisono todos los demás. Ya lo entendí, mientras los tenga a ellos, ni Kirito ni yo tendremos que preocuparnos; gracias, chicos.

-Hey!, cuatro-ojos-san! aquí ya terminamos, ven.

...

la hora llegó, estamos listos, o al menos, eso pensé.

-¿Por qué eres tan infantil Ryu? -esos eran los reproches de Rika, que al parecer ya no podía aguantar las payasadas de el pelirrojo -nos dijeron que no podemos tener contacto con el exterior hasta acabar con todo esto, ¿recuerdas?

-Per..pero-pero, mis amigos tienen que saber que...

-A la única que quieres llamar es a esa novia imaginaria tuya, ¿no es cierto?

-Ali-chan es real!

-Ya basta, chicos -decidí intervenir antes que Shino y su resaltadísima vena lo hiciera -¿todo listo, Kikuoka?

Junto a cuatro camillas que se pueden desplegar de forma horizontal estaba ese tipo, que ya nos esperaba.

-La intervención está a punto de empezar -empezó a decir, para variar, sonriendo -les tendremos... -de repente empieza a sudar, y creo que tartamudea -les, les administraremos un analgésico muy agresivo, les digo desde ahora, ya que no se podrán despertar de ninguna forma hasta que inhabilitemos el analgésico, o se pase sus efectos, jeje.

¡Y NOS LO DICES AHORA!

Era más que evidente la mueca de terror que de repente apareció en el rostro de Rika, Shino también se veía incómoda pero lo disimulaba. Debo admitir que el que estemos al cuidado, o mejor dicho, merced de esta gente me preocupa un poco, en especial por que creo que nadie sabe que estamos aquí, lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, es bastante sospechoso... pero ya que, ya estamos aquí y cada minuto perdido es malo, hay que actuar con lo que hay.

Haciendo acopio de nuestra voluntad, los 4 tomamos, uno al lado de cada una de las camillas, las batas que nos ofrecieron.

-Estas batas son especiales -nos comentó Kirigu-san, que era la única aparte de nosotros 5 en la habitación, por lo que sé, el resto de los trabajadores del lugar están en salas anexas a estas, al parecer para observar la situación -está equipada con micro sensores que se adhieren a la piel, para así poder tener una lectura confiable de sus signos vitales. Las chicas se lo pueden poner aquí, pero tú -señaló a Ryoutarou -te irás tras ese vestidor a ponértela, sin espiar -y señalando el bastidor, lo despidió.

-Oiga, me ofende -Ryou se empezó a hacer el digno mientras se iba -¡tengo novia! ¡soy fiel a Ali-chan, jamás le haría...! -se metió en el bastidor y ya no oímos sus quejas.

-Usted también, fuera -la científica le apuntó a Kikuoka -empezaremos con la intervención en este momento, solo personal técnico autorizado.

-ah... ahh, sí, sólo permítame un minuto más, hay algo que tengo que decir antes de empezar. -Kirigu-san asintió, y se dirigió al bastidor donde estaba Ryou, para darnos algo de privacidad. -Asuna-san me voltea a ver, le regreso la mirada, me fijo en sus ojos, puedo ver... me parece ver...¿arrepentimiento?

-¿Sí? -le pregunto, con la voz neutral.

El me observó con un rostro bastante serio, me clavo su mirada, profundamente, ese brillo que podía ver a través de sus lentes de pasta, definitivamente era de tristeza. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin Kikuoka hace un movimiento, suspirar.

-Ah,hhhhh, nada, -se da la vuelta, en dirección de la puerta -olvídalo. -Abrió la puerta, y desapareció en el largo pasillo, sin siquiera voltear, ¿es que tan orgulloso que no se puede ni disculpar sinceramente? Decidí no prestar atención a esto (al menos no por ahora), y concentrarme en nuestra misión.

Kirigu-san estaba regresando junto con Ryou, que trae cara de espanto –¿qué pasa, y esa cara? –fue la inocente pregunta de Shino, y al haberla hecho, vi a Kirigu-san sonreír y mostrarnos… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

-El sedante que les aplicaremos debe ser aplicado directamente al torrente sanguíneo, vía intravenosa –nos mostró la científica una jeringa ¡ENORME!, aún sonriendo. –tranquilos, no dolerá, mucho… mucho, si no se mueven claro.

Esto, es… -Kirito-kun –se me escapó decir –más te vale que esto valga la pena…

-Y más vale que halle una forma decente de pagarnos por esto –añadió, muy irritada Rika –yo, yo en serio detesto las inyecciones… ¡hmm! –se quejó, cerrando fuertemente los puños y sus ojos.

…

Una vez... recuerdo que una vez, en el viejo SAO, una vez Kirigaya Kazuto me hizo una promesa, una promesa que sé salió desde el fondo de su corazón, el me dijo con sentida reverencia:

"Mi vida te pertenece".

Esa fue la más bella promesa que alguien jamás me haya hecho en mi vida, y yo, para no ser menos, le hice una promesa igual de verdadera que la que él me hizo, le dije:

"te protegeré con mi vida".

Hasta la fecha, he visto como él, en múltiples ocasiones me ha corroborado la veracidad de sus palabras, dedicando su vida a la mía, y haciéndome feliz; supongo que ya es tiempo de que yo cumpla con mi parte del trato, ¿no?

Ahora mismo, mientras mis compañeros y yo, atados a estas camillas verticales, estamos empezando a sentir el potente efecto de esta anestesia que nos tendrá en estado suspensivo por muchas horas, y nos meterá en un mundo desconocido en el que sentiremos que estaremos por, no se, ¿un año?, algo así, no sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que en este momento es que tengo esta promesa que nos hicimos más presente que nunca, la recordaré, y haré que él la recuerde...

Solo espera, Kirito-kun, te juro, que recuperaré tus recuerdos, ¡vamos, todos!

¡LINK START!

...

 **Es en las notas finales que quiero volver a disculparme por mi descomunal tardanza, y presentar la única defensa que tengo para justificar mi tardanza... la universidad... lo sé, una excusa ya muy usada por muchos, ¿no? ¿pero que quieren? Es cierto, la universidad, o mejor dicho, la carrera que estoy cursando, es muy demandante, y llevo meses con el time full.**

 **Es todo lo que tengo que decir, su Señoría, miembros del jurado, y tomo como penitencia por mi crimen traer otro capítulo en 2, máximo 3 semanas, además de un par de sorpresas que tengo en mente... hasta pronto.**


End file.
